Just Friends
by mandababe10
Summary: A collection of Moliver one-shots.
1. Prince You Charmed

**AN: Ah! The plot bunnies in my head just won't go away! Seriously, on the way to church this morning, I had like 3 ideas for Moliver one-shots. So….welcome to my newest story ****Just Friends****, which is a collection of Moliver one-shots. And never fear, I'm still working on ****You and Me**** and ****Awful Beautiful Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Disney owns the world! Hehe! This song is "The Prince You Charmed" by Youngstown. Anyone remember them? **

"The Prince You Charmed"

_I've heard time and time again  
How things fall apart  
How nothing lasts forever  
Well they're wrong  
Cause through the thick and thin  
And the nights that seemed so long  
You were there without a worry  
You stood strong_

Twenty-year-old Oliver Oken was looking through his senior yearbook, reliving all the memories from that year, as well as the memories that went farther back than that. He came across a picture of him, Lilly, and Miley—the Three Musketeers. He was standing in between the two girls, one arm thrown around Lilly's shoulder, and the other firmly on Miley's waist, holding her close to him. He smiled. They had started dating the year before, and he couldn't have been happier. She was his everything. She was the one he turned to when he needed to be encouraged. She had always been the one to go to for pep talks. No matter what time it was, or what was going on in her own life, she was there.

_You've got the key to my heart  
Right here in my arms  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry  
Never want for nothing  
Cause I'm  
I'm the prince you charmed_

He'll never forget the day he finally asked her out. Lilly had been bugging him for the longest time about it. It was apparently obvious to everyone but him and Miley that they belonged together. He had been so nervous, afraid that she was going to turn him down. They, along with Lilly, had spent the day at the beach, playing in the water and just being teenagers. Later in the evening, just as the sun was beginning to set, Lilly found some excuse to run off and leave Oliver and Miley alone. He took Miley to this little cove he had found, which had the perfect view of the sun setting over the ocean, and surprised her with a picnic dinner. He was so anxious throughout the entire dinner. He asked her to be his girlfriend after they finished eating, and, much to his surprise and delight, she gladly accepted. They shared their first kiss, and he pulled her into his arms as they watched the sun finish setting.

_It seems so long ago  
That my world was upside down  
When my life was filled with tears  
And the skies were gray  
But then you came around  
I never felt love so profound  
I never knew that happiness  
Could feel this way_

Oliver had always been labeled as a "ladies man", but the truth was, he really wasn't. It wasn't that he didn't like the ladies, because he did. It's just that he had always wanted only one lady. From the day he met Miss Miley Stewart, he knew that there was no one else for him. But, for the longest time, he thought that there was no way she would ever feel the same way, so he flirted and dated other girls. His heart was never fully in that, though. In the back of his mind, his thoughts always turned to Miley. And that's why none of his other relationships had ever lasted very long.

_You've got the key to my heart  
Right here in my arms  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry  
Never want for nothing  
Cause I'm  
I'm the prince you charmed_

Their three year anniversary was that day, and he was taking her out on the most romantic date he had ever planned that night—dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town, a walk along the boardwalk as the sun was setting, and, the grand finale, a moonlight walk on the beach. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. He wanted her to see that she completed him in a way no one else could. He wanted her to know that she was the only one for him. And he knew that, by the end of the night, she would know.

_I'll shout it out to the heavens  
Thank God for your love  
And all the things you do_

Oliver had been waiting his whole life for this one night. This was going to be an unforgettable night. You see, Oliver was going to do something that, for the longest time, he thought he would never get to do.

This was the night that Oliver Oken was going to propose to Miley Stewart.

_You've got the key to my heart  
Right here in my arms  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry  
Never want for nothing  
Cause I'm  
I'm the prince you charmed_


	2. You Get To Me

**AN: Another Moliver one-shot! This one is more Miley's perspective. And yes, I'm still working on ****You and Me**** and ****Awful Beautiful Life****. However, I am a college student, and I have discovered that my studies are suffering tremendously because I'm constantly thinking about fanfiction. So, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update the stories. I'm hoping it'll be at least once a week. I don't want to make you wonderful readers wait longer than that. But just understand that I have a life (well…as much of a life as I can have while pretty much living at school and church), and I really need to focus on that, too. **

**But you guys are amazing! I love reading the reviews I get (big hint there!), and I look forward to checking my email everyday to see what you guys are up to! So keep those reviews coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hannah Montana. The song is "You Get To Me" by Meredith Edwards. **

"You Get To Me"

_I am as guarded as Alcatraz  
When I wanna be  
Never been disarmed by boyish charm  
So darling you tell me  
Why do I throw down my weapons  
When you smile so harmlessly_

Eighteen-year-old Miley Stewart sighed as she flopped down on the towel she had laid out on the sand. Her best friend, Lilly Truscott, looked over and gave a small giggle. Miley was something else when she was obsessing over a boy. Although, this current boy was different. This boy was their other best friend, Oliver Oken.

"I don't get it, Lils," Miley said, looking down at the sand. "Why does he have this affect on me? Why is it that when he smiles, I just lose it? This has never happened before! Why now?"

"Because, Miles," Lilly said, "you like him."

_I stay calm as Mona Lisa  
Keep my cool come what may  
The perfect picture of composure  
So it bothers me to say  
That I go wild as a Picasso  
When you look at me that way_

"I know that, Lilly," Miley said. "What I don't get is why he has this affect on me." She sat and looked at the ocean for a moment before continuing. "I never get nervous or anything when I'm performing in front of thousands of people. But when I'm around him, I go crazy! I don't get it!"

Lilly sighed. It was obvious that Miley was head over heels in love with that brown-haired doughnut. And Lilly knew that Oliver returned the feelings. 

"Miley, just accept the fact that you love him."

_I'm helpless  
I'm breathless  
I can't guess why  
You get to me  
I'm falling  
So hopelessly  
You get  
You get to me_

"Love? How do you know it's love?" Miley asked the blonde.

Lilly sighed. "Miley, you're always talking about him. When he comes around you, you immediately start blushing, and you've even been known to stutter. And I can tell that there are times when you're holding your breath when he's around. It's obvious to anyone around that you are madly in love with the boy!"

"I don't know, Lils," Miley said, more confused than ever. "I mean, I've never been in love before. How do I know it's just not an infatuation?"

"Because you've been best friends with Oliver for years, and you know all his quirky little habits—like how he ALWAYS has to put the weirdest ingredients on sandwiches—and you're still crushing on him. If that's not love, then I don't know what is," Lilly said.

_I am as valiant as Galahad  
In the face of fear  
Never one to run from danger  
So to me it isn't clear  
Why I tremble like a coward  
When you whisper in my ear_

At that moment, the object of their conversation (and Miley's increasing embarrassment) showed up.

"Hey my ladies!" Oliver said, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. "How are you two doing today?"

"Fine, Oliver," Lilly replied, shrugging his arm from around her. Miley, on the other hand, couldn't reply. The fact that Oliver was sitting there with his arm around her (something he did a lot, mind you) was enough to send her into a mild case of shock. Lilly looked at her and rolled her eyes. That girl was in deep.

"Miles?" Oliver asked, looking at the brunette with a mix of awe and confusion, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm great!" Miley said, hoping that the blush she felt creeping to her cheeks would go away before it was noticed. 

"Well, I'm gonna go catch some of these waves. See you two later!" Lilly said as she grabbed her board and headed toward the water. 

"Well that was rude!" Oliver said as he watched Lilly take off. "Oh well, looks like it's just you and me." He stretched out and laid down on the warm sand next to Miley. He looked over and got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh Miles," he called out.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

He didn't reply. He just leaned over and began tickling her until she was gasping for breath. When she finally convinced Oliver to let her breathe, they noticed just how awkward of a situation they were in. Miley was still laying on her back on the sand, but Oliver was now on top of her. They got really silent, and Miley noticed him coming closer. 

"Ha! I win!" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

_I'm helpless  
I'm breathless  
I can't guess why  
You get to me  
I'm falling  
So hopelessly  
You get  
You get to me_

He got up and brushed the sand off of him. "I'm going for a swim. Wanna come" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," she said, sitting up. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," he replied, getting up and running out into the ocean. Miley sat there on the beach trying to will her heart to slow down and the blush to go away. Maybe she really was falling in love with Oliver after all.

_I stand solid as Gibraltar_

_Against life's rain and wind  
A will of granite that nobody yet  
Has made a blemish in  
But I liquefy like quicksand  
When your fingers touch my skin_

Miley got up and ran toward the water. Maybe the cold water would calm her down a little. So she swam out to where Oliver was. All of a sudden, he disappeared under the water.

"Oliver?" She called. "Oliver! Oliver, come back!"

Just then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, fingers grazing her bare stomach. She was lifted up and tossed back into the water. When she came back up, she looked up to see Oliver laughing. 

'Figures he would do that,' she thought to herself. She thought for a brief moment how it felt to have his arms around her, his fingers on her skin. Just thinking about his touch was enough to make her knees go weak, which they did, causing her to go under once more.

"Miley?" Oliver called. He watched her disappear under the water, and, after a few seconds, he realized she wasn't coming back up. He immediately dove in. After a few seconds of looking around, he saw her laying on the bottom. He swam over and grabbed her, pulling her out of the water and onto the shore. 

"Miley?" He called, slightly shaking her. "Miley, come on. Wake up. Don't do this to me." He was getting more scared with each passing second. He needed her to wake up. If she didn't, she would never know the huge secret that he had been hiding from her all these years. 

Just then, Miley started coughing, and she opened her eyes. "Oh, thank God," Oliver said as he leaned over and embraced her, helping her sit up. Once she finally finished coughing all the water up, she looked up and realized that, once again, she was in his arms. 

_I'm helpless  
I'm breathless  
I can't guess why  
You get to me  
I'm falling  
So hopelessly  
You get  
You get to me_

Oliver looked at Miley, and he couldn't look away. Her blue eyes captivated him in a way that nothing else could. He knew that he needed to tell her. It was slowly killing him to watch her, and to watch other guys come up and flirt with her. He hated hearing about the dates she went on, even if most of the guys never got a second date. He wanted her all to himself. And he knew that if he didn't tell her that soon, he was risking losing her to someone else.

"Hey Miles," he started, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Miley replied.

"Okay." He was starting to get nervous. "You see, there's this girl that I really like. She's beautiful, and she's got the biggest heart. She's smart, too." He paused, not sure what to say next. "She's pretty much perfect. And I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how. And I'm not sure if she feels the same way."

Miley looked down. It figures he would like someone else. She was just his best friend, after all. Why would he see her as anything different?

"Why don't you just tell her everything you told me?" Miley asked. "I mean, girls, we like hearing that kind of stuff from guys." 

Oliver smiled. She didn't get it. So, he leaned down and whispered, "I just did."

_Your sweetness  
My weakness  
Can't fight this  
You get to me  
You thrill me  
You kill me  
I will be  
Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin _


End file.
